A capotasto is a device that allows a player to temporarily raise the pitch of a stringed/fretted instrument (guitar, banjo, ukelele, etc.), by clamping the device between chosen random frets on the fingerboard of the instrument. This allows "open" chording, opposed to "sharps and flats" chording, giving the strummed chord a fuller presence and tone.